Goodness Silva (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother; Lucky Silva (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Detroit, Michigan | Gender = Female | Gender2 = ; MaleCategory:Male Characters when she shapeshifts. GenderfluidCategory:Genderfluid Characters | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Eyes2 = ; orange when transformedCategory:Orange Eyes | Hair = Blue | Hair2 = ; also white fur when transformedCategory:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = Capable of turning into an anthropomorphic wolf with blue fur | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human with hereditary animal shape-shifting abilities | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Zac Gorman; Will Robson | First = Great Lakes Avengers Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Goodness Silva and her brother Lucky lived in a suburb in Detroit, Michigan with their mother. An ability running in the family, both could turn into animals, a wolf and a two-tailed fox, respectively. One night, their neighborhood was attacked by several supervillains, secretly hired by councilman Dick Snerd to get rid of high-risk areas. A portion of the Silvas' house was damaged by Firebrand, severely injuring Lucky. Before coming to her brother's aid, Good used her powers to save a neighbor who was being terrorized by the villain Pitchfork. While remaining by Lucky's side at the hospital, Good caught a glimpse of a press conference on TV during shihc councilman Snerd praised the perpetrators of the attack for having targeted what he claimed were crime hotspots. Angered by the councilman's claims, Good located Snard and allegedly threw a glass bottle at him in protest. As she was being escorted into a police station, Good unwittingly transformed into her lupine form due to nervousness. Some heroes present at the scene, the Great Lakes Avengers, intervened and calmed her down. The GLA's attorney Connie Ferrari looked into Good and temporarily made her part of the Avengers to ensure she wouldn't be prosecuted. When Goodness and Big Bertha decided to investigate Nain Rouge's bar, they found out the villain was in fact councilman Dick Snerd. They took him hostage, and in a fit of rage, Goodness fatally injured him. When the team found out, they dropped Snerd at a hospital and escaped. Goodness was eventually reunited with Lucky after he escaped from his hospital room, and both decided to leave town. However, Goodness ditched Lucky and returned to Detroit after learning of the GLA's fight against Doctor Nod, helping out the team defeat the villain's Bod Squad. | Personality = | Powers = Lycanthropy: Goodness is capable of transforming into an animal (in her case a wolf with blue and white fur) while retaining her normal intellect. She can make use of this ability at will, but it can also be triggered unwittingly by stress. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Good appears to be a vivid fan of Japanese culture, having a bedroom chock-full with anime and manga memorabilia. * Goodness stated her "fursona" was male, leading her to adopt the code-name "Good Boy". * Goodness and Lucky's powers were stated not to be due to them being either werewolves or mutants, but to be a power running in the family, all with different animals. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Lupine Form Category:Shapeshifters